


Beautiful

by Merfilly



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The couple enjoy a lunar eclipse
Relationships: Isabeau d'Anjou/Etienne Navarre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eclipses and other Astronomical Events

Etienne could not help but put his arm around his lady as they both stood in the courtyard, watching as the moon was obscured from sight. 

"The townspeople are frightened of this," Isabeau said. "Yet, it is not unlike when we were restored."

"So the good Father has implied, by stating it is merely the movement of the moon and Earth and sun, predictable and known by science," Etienne answered. "Still, superstition holds more sway among people who have witnessed magic."

Isabeau smiled, and tucked closer. "That I can understand. I think it is beautiful."

"Not so much as you."


End file.
